In a traditional networking environment, content is provided by large network operators. For example, broadcast television operators send video content to be viewed by end users via television (TV) sets. In order to allow the end users to have some choices, the broadcast network operator typically broadcasts on several channels. However, the content in each channel is selected to be desirable for a large audience, e.g., potentially millions of end users. Hence, content that is intended to be of interest to a small number of individuals is not broadcasted.